You Saved Me, Let Me Save You
by Friendmaker1000
Summary: Sirius saved Alexis in Hogwarts will she do the same when he needs her?
1. Cockiness Can Ruin the Moment

Lily Evans had just walked through the barrier of 9 and 3/4 and was walking towards the train when she heard her name she turned and saw one of her best friends Alexis running towards her.

"Hey Lily." Alexis said, Lily looked at her friend and smiled. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was a mixture of waves and curls so it always looked wild, she was shorter than average but very thin despite her large appetite (which is probably because she plays school Quidditch, etc.), she also had freckles that covered her body.

"Hey Alexis." Lily hugged Alexis and looked at her friend choice of fashion which was a coffee brown knit long sleeved Henley with studded snap placket. Ribbed banded bottom and cuffs with seam across the back; a black plaid woven blazer with ribbed knit insets on sides, sleeves and collar; a red and black checkered knit skirt with adjustable buckles at the sides. Pleating at the front and back. Fully lined with peek-a-boo lace hem; black knit printed over the knee socks with solid reinforced band at the top; black leather lace up boot with suede insets on the front; and a rust colored canvas satchel with two front pockets and two side snap pockets. "Since when do you wear that style? And why is your hair that short? Usually it's to your hips."

"Since my mom dropped me off at the entrance of the train station and I changed in the bathroom. And as for my hair my mom made me chop it off to my chin at the beginning of summer." she replied. Lily nodded and walked to the train with Alexis to find a compartment when they saw their friend Jasmine hanging out by herself, so they entered and greeted their friend. Some time later the compartment door opened to reveal James Potter.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked knowing what was going to happen. James looked at her and then looked at Alexis.

"I want Alexis." He said causing all the girls to look at him astonished. "What? It's for Quidditch. Oh and Lils, Diggory was looking for you cause he wants to discuss head stuff with you." Lily and Alexis got up and bid Jasmine fair well, for now. An hour later all the girls were back in the compartment changed in their uniforms and talking about how awesome their seventh year was going to be. As the train pulled into Hogsmeade and the girls climbed off the train they saw the first years being gathered and smiled as they remembered what it was like. Suddenly Alexis was grabbed from behind and picked up into the air causing her to squeal and look at her captor. Sirius was looking at her with a glint in his eye as he put her on his shoulders.

"Why did I only find out now that your birthday is tomorrow?" He asked as Jasmine and Lily looked on with amusement.

"Because you never asked." she replied. "Now if you don't mind I would like to be put down." Sirius lifted her off his shoulders and started to put her on the ground when he decided to do something different. He threw her a little bit in the air and caught her so she was being held in a bridal style position. Alexis's eyes were wide as he walked off with her in his arms leaving James, Lily, and Jasmine staring after them in wonderment.

"Does he have a crush on her?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so." James replied. "I mean he's always acted like that around her." They followed their friends to the carriages where they headed up to the school.

**

Several months later a couple weeks before Christmas break everyone was sitting at breakfast when the owls started swooping in delivering mail. A black owl dropped a black letter in front of Alexis, who stared at it with fear. Sirius noticed and grabbed the letter, Alexis tried to get it back but she gave up when he had started reading it.

"Jeez Sirius why don't you let her read her mail first?" Jasmine said as Sirius's face fell, he looked up from the letter at Alexis, who just held out her hand for the letter and he gave it to her. She read the letter and when she was done she took out her wand looked over at the Slytherin table and burn the letter letting it drop to the floor as she ran out of the great hall.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Her parents are Deatheaters and want her to marry Malfoy even though he is already engaged. Supposedly he's trying to get out of it."

"Wait, her parents are Deatheaters?" James said.

"Yeah, she's tried to run away but her parents always hunt her down and bring her back and she's beaten a lot as well." Lily said quietly. Sirius got up and ran in the same direction as Alexis as the others looked on.

**

The next day in the girls dorms it was quiet and peaceful, that is until...

"ALEXIS! Get your bloody arse up. NOW!" Alexis, who had been sleeping peacefully until now, nearly jumped out of her skin, only to find Jasmine standing next to her. Yawning, she stretched like a cat once out of her bed, before grabbing some clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

"She's going to hold a grudge against you," Lily commented from the floor. "You know she hates to be yelled in the ear, especially by you, Jasmine."

"Whatever," Jasmine said, fishing out her attire for the day. Lily sighed. Why was she always the first one ready? Now, all she could do was wait for the slower two. This time, Jasmine was, surprisingly, faster than the blonde. As always, she had completed her look with the usual side ponytail and light makeup. Today, she was clad in a pink halter-top and a jean skirt that went to mid-thigh, and flip-flops adorned her feet. The shower turned off, and 5 minutes later, Alexis came out of the bathroom with wet hair. She was, unlike her preppy fashioned friend, wearing a knit tank with draping chains on the neckline and embroidered on the sleeves with cut out racer back and longer hem at the back, a woven blue plaid jacket with ruffled collar and front and patch pockets with button placket on the cuffs and with pleat on the back and button tab closure on the front, stretch knit leggings with sheer lace insets, distressed leather boot with cinched front and seamed details, floral lace gloves with scalloped edges, and topped off with a two tone fabric and metal chain link braided together to make a headband that was mostly hidden by her now, waist length, wet curls. The other two were starting to leave when...

"Wait a sec! I still have to dry my hair!" Alexis yelled after them. Sighing, Lily turned and whipped her wand out. She muttered _siccarit_ and Alexis' hair was back to its normal wild curly state again. Now late for breakfast, the three girls hurried downstairs, hoping to at least get some toast.

---

"Hm... I wonder if Snivellus is too heavy for Wingardium Leviosa!" Sirius joked, causing Peter to laugh. The other two rolled their eyes. James Potter, being 'more mature', didn't stop them insulting the Slytherin, but he made no move to help them in their little joke. And Remus, the ever-nice one, was reading yet another book, and paid no attention to their future prank. The more childish two left the other two, making their way to where a certain Slytherin was. "Wingardium Leviosa," Sirius muttered, being the one who could actually do the spell, pointing his wand at the unsuspecting teen. Nothing happened.

"Well, we'll just have to go back to our normal one," Sirius sighed. He was about to wave his wand.

"Black! Stop right where you are! How many times do I have to tell you this! It's a sign of not respecting your peers," A female voice yelled at him. Lily and her two friends came towards him, cursing him and accusing him of what he was about to do.

"Sorry Lilyflower!" He called jokingly, grinning cheekily.

"Shut up! Detention this Friday!" With that, the three girls left. But not before Sirius had winked at Alexis, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"And another one to add to the list!" Sirius sighed exasperatedly. Peter looked at him weirdly, but decided that it yet another one of his strange antics. The two of them made their way back to the rest of the Marauders and sat down.

"What did you do this time?" Remus asked, looking at them expectantly.

"Nothing!" Sirius held his hands up in an innocent way. When Remus continued to stare at him, he sighed, "Fine! I was about to do what I usually do, but Lilyflower came and stopped me."

"For Merlin's sake Sirius! You really have to stop that! Grow up, Padfoot!" James cut in, leaving the others to stare at him.

"Uh... Prongs? Are you ok?" Peter squeaked. Yes, even Peter knew this was not James' usual behavior.

"Yeah, Prongsy. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!"

---

"Oh my god! Lily!" Jasmine rushed upstairs, calling her best friend.

"What?!" Lily asked as Jasmine came into the room.

"There's a ball next Sunday!"

"Oh, you realized when?" Alexis came in.

"Uh... Just now..." Jasmine said sheepishly. Alexis and Lily shook their heads at their friend's slowness.

"Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, so we can go buy our dresses!" Jasmine squealed.

"I'm not going," Alexis stated, sitting down on Lily's bed, along with Jasmine.

"You are!" The Head Girl protested. Alexis glared but was defeated, they would make her come anyway.

---

"Hurry up, Alexis! Merlin, what's taking her so long?" Jasmine grumbled. Just as the other people, namely Lily and Alice Longbottom, who had decided to go with them, were leaving, Alexis came rushing down the stairs, landing with a bump. "Thank you, Alexis! Now can we go?" Jasmine was impatient to get to Hogsmeade, an excuse to spend god-knows how much money.

"Yeah, sure." The group of four left the Common Room, and made their way to the Great Hall, before leaving the castle for Hogsmeade. As soon as they arrived, Jasmine jumped out of the carriage, eager to do some shopping for the upcoming party. Alice soon followed with Lily, and Alexis trailed behind, the least eager to shop. The four made their way to Madame Tilley's Dresses For All Occasions. A short queue outside the shop showed that many people were waiting to be fitted.

"What are we going to do? There's so many people, and we're going to be wasting time just waiting," sighed Alice, noticing the many girls outside the shop.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, then go to Belle's," Lily decided, "Then we can go to Tilley's."

---

Two hours later, Lily and the others made their way back to Tilley's, to find that at least no one was standing outside, waiting to find a dress. As they entered, four girls came up to them.

"Hello, I'm Marie, that's Cecile, that's Belle, and that's Giselle," The tallest introduced them, "You are looking fur dresses for ze ball next Saturday, are you not?" She said with a light French accent.

"Yes," Jasmine said.

"We shall help you get your dresses ready," Belle said. Unlike the others, she had brownish hair, and was significantly shorter. Just then, an older woman came from the back room.

"Vell, oo are zis people? Come for dresses? Zen you ave come to ze best place!" The jolly woman said. "Let's start viz you," She said, pointing at Jasmine. "Vat is your name, darling?"

"Jasmine."

"Such a lovely name!" Madame Tilley leading Jasmine away, leaving with Giselle and Cecile. That left Marie and Belle with the other three girls.

---

The sun was still high in the sky when the four girls left the shop, saying goodbye to the five French.

"I just love my dress!" Alice squealed, along with Jasmine. Lily rolled her eyes at the two, whilst Alexis stayed quiet. To be honest, she quite liked her dress, but wouldn't admit. Whilst the others were fussing over their costumes, Alexis had stayed mute, listening to them.

**

To say that the Great Hall was magnificent was an understatement. As students came in, they were struck with awe and excitement at the amount of effort put in for it. The theme of the ball was Midsummer's Night, with roses and other 'romantic' flowers hung up in wreaths around the large room. Round tables, seating two to six people, were lined up against three sides, whilst a long table for the staff faced the entrance. Soft music played in the background, the band conducted by a tall and willowy woman. So far, no one was dancing. Everyone milled around, greeting each other. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed throughout,

"May we have the Heads dance the first dance," Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as the pretty redhead, and a taller brown-haired male made their way to the middle of the room. Everyone retreated backwards, so that all could see. A dance struck up.

"You look wonderful, Lily," Her partner said in a husky voice. What he said was true. Her sleeveless, even strapless, dress turned from a light grass green shade, to a dark forest green. Somewhere in between, around her waistline, an emerald green band outlined her curvaceous shape. A pair of high-heeled strapped sandals adorned her feet, whilst dangling emeralds hung from her ears. The redhead started to feel a bit uncomfortable, with all attention on her, and her pervy dance partner. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Di- Amos," Lily corrected herself, though she caught the slight frown that instantly disappeared. Soon, most of the people gathered were dancing. That was most.

---

James Potter looked at the dancing Heads with disappointment in his hazel orbs. And then he saw Lily smile up at Diggory. But he could tell it was small and forced. Amos Diggory was a bit like James himself. Handsome and knew it, using it to his advantage. He was, in basic words, a player. The only one who could beat Diggory at playing with girls, was probably Sirius. But, everyone loves Sirius. Those whom Amos had broken the hearts of hated him now, even more than they had disliked Sirius when the dog had cheated them on.

"Hey Prongsy," A breathless voice came from the stag's right. Grinning next to him, Sirius sat down in between James and Remus.

"Hello," James replied in a depressed sort of way.

"Prongsy, Prongsy, Prongsy..." Sirius said, shaking his head a little

"Don't 'Prongsy' me, Padfoot."

"Prongsy, Pro- Anyway. The dance has ended. Jasmine was the most amazing dancer. Oh Merlin. You shoul-" Sirius realized that his friend had disappeared. "Ok. Fine. Don't listen to little poor Padfoot. I'll go fi- Oh. Hi Jasmine."

"Hey Sirius," Jasmine sighed, sitting in the seat that was previously occupied by James. "Lily sure didn't enjoy dancing with Diggory. Oh look... I wonder why Alexis is dancing with Malfoy." Sirius's eyes scanned the room and saw Alexis struggling against Malfoy's grip and if you weren't looking close enough you'd think they were dancing.

"It doesn't look like she's enjoying it." Sirius said under his breath causing Jasmine to look at him and see him glare at where she knew Alexis and Malfoy were and sighed looking at the table. Sirius took his eyes off the dancing and looked at the table as well. A few minutes passed in silence between them. And finally Sirius got up claiming he wanted something to drink leaving Jasmine alone at the table with Remus who was glancing at her occasionally.

"BOO!"

"AH!" Jasmine screamed, but relieved herself when she realized it was only her blonde friend, Alexis. The blonde wore a thick-strapped dress that ended at knee-length. The top half was more like a strappy corset, going inwards at the waist. This was light blue, whilst below the well-defined waistline that was a royal blue. A pair of blue flat sandals on her feet, and a pair of diamond-shaped sapphire stud showed on her earlobes. Jasmine could be described as the most girlish of the three. Her dark pink, nearly purple, dress was, like Lily's, strapless. But as well as that, it was barebacked, showing her toned skin. On her feet were also a pair of strapped high-heeled sandals, identical to Lily's apart from the fact that these were even higher, making the original 5'4" girl look 5'9".

"Hey, Jas," Alexis sat down next to Jasmine, downing a glass of Fire whiskey.

"Uh... Alex, how many have you drank?" Jasmine asked worriedly, eyeing the liquid carefully.

"Just the two," Alexis replied off-handedly. "Don't worry, Jas, you and I both know that I can contain my alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just look after yourself. I'm going to go dance." Jasmine waved goodbye to her friend and pulled Remus after her, on to the dance floor. Alexis rolled her eyes, and proceeded to grab another Fire whiskey.

"Nuh uh, Alex. You've had enough already," Lily's voice came from behind, holding down Alexis' hand. Grinning, Alexis patted the seat next to her.

"So how did your dance go?" She laughed lightly. Lily's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Urgh... It was horrible. How the hell did someone like that end up Head Boy! I had to stop myself before I called him Diggory. But of course, being the Head Girl, I have to be 'nice' to him. Ew..."

"How did he end up HB? Because he's got good marks, like James, Sirius and Remus."

"Uh, I would actually rather have Sirius as Head Boy as him," Lily said it with so much disgust, that you could've mistaken him for James. Alexis grinned evilly.

"Ah, but would you rather have James as Head Boy?"

"Who wouldn't?" Lily scoffed.

"Really!" Alexis raised an eyebrow, laughter shining in her eyes. They shot to the other side of the hall, where the said boy was. Not alone though. Alexis smile dropped a bit.

---

"So, James, have you given up on Evans?" A sickening sweet smile played on the brunette's face. He smiled half-heartedly down at her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Maybe," He said after a pause. The smile disappeared. James hurriedly continued, "I'm not sure yet."

"But, you've been chasing after her for 6 years. And she's said no every time. Aren't you going to give up?"

Not in a million years, He thought. "I'm still not quite sure," He replied cautiously. His hazel orbs travelled downwards. He groaned inwardly. If only this was Lily, it would've been perfect.

"But, James," She moaned. "I think you should move on."

"Stop it, Jessica. I'm just not sure!" He was getting irritated. Evans was the reason why he was here, but he didn't want to actually talk about Evans. He wanted her, craving her since he first laid eyes on her. The song ended. James left.

---

Alexis frowned. 'Why on earth was he dancing with the year's slut?' When she turned to face Lily, she noticed that the redhead's face had grown solemn and....sad. Interesting. Very interesting. And then, Lily left as well, also out of the Great Hall.

**

The cold winter's air hit James as he stepped onto the balcony. Dancing with Jessica Cunningham had definitely not worked. His mind went back to the reason as to why he had decided to do just that, probably to try and get a certain redhead jealous. He was hurt, seeing Lily dancing in the arms of another male, even if it was forced. And especially since it was his 'other nemesis'. Soft footsteps broke him out of his thoughts. The door opened, revealing Lily. She went to lean against the railing, staring into the distance as if in thought. Right now, James thought to himself, she looks so beautiful. Her body of red and green blended in with the setting sun, yet contrasted against it. A light breeze toyed with her auburn hair, the curling strands around her face. Anyone would want to claim her, right this second. But (luckily, James though), no one was here. There was still that small single chance of gaining her. Slowly, the hazel-eyed boy mad his way, silently towards her.

"Hello, Lily," He whispered, his lips barely touching her ears; he went to lean against the railing next to her. She jumped, just that tiny bit, but he caught it, smirking inwardly. Eyebrows furrowing, she tensed, her eyes remaining on the setting sun in the distance. But still she mad no sound. James sighed in frustration, large hands running through his hair. "I'm sorry," He tried again.

"Why?" Her delicate voice questioned.

"For being an arrogant prick, for asking you out, too many times, for pulling all those pranks, for loving you," His voice softened on the last statement. The redhead tensed even more, causing her eyes became harder. It was as if she was trying to block everything and anything out, and to not admit anything. "I should've realized earlier that you really did hate me." He turned to leave.

"James," She called softly. He faced her now, listening with a questioningly look to urge her on. She took a deep breath and continued, "I never actually hated you. Hate is a very strong word. Even to describe you. Too strong perhaps." She stopped for a second.

"Yes," He agreed.

"Yes, I was a little annoyed and angry with you at times. But over the past year, you really have grown up more. Mature even. Diggory shouldn't have been made Head Boy," She said, the last sentence more to herself than anyone. But with his sharp ears, James heard.

"I agree." It should've been you, Lily thought to herself, as a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence passed between them.

"Dance with me." It was more of an order than a question. It had been so easy to say a straight 'no' to James before. So what was stopping her to say 'no' this time?

**

"Hey! Where's Lils gone" Jasmine asked Alexis, noticing that Lily had disappeared. Alexis shrugged, not knowing the answer herself.

"She just disappeared."

"And so has James," Jasmine grinned deviously. Alexis shook her head,

"Don't even think about it, Jas. You of all people should know by now that Lils hate Potter. I mean, come on! We've been best friends with her for the past seven years!"

This time, it was Jasmine who shook her head. "Alex! That's exactly it. You should know that it's just a mask for her true feelings." Finally catching on, Alexis grinned as well.

"You don't think tha-"

"Yes." Alexis had a look of shock, before grinning like her brunette friend.

"What are you two grinning like that for?" Remus' voice came from behind them. Jasmine jumped slightly, but relaxed when she noticed it was only the kind Marauder.

"Noth- Oh fine," She sighed, when the Marauder gave her a look that clearly said 'I don't believe you!' She whispered in his ear about what she and Alexis were thinking.

"You don't seriously think that, do you?" Remus shook his head in disbelief. Alexis and Jasmine both nodded furiously. "Merlin, you two! The things you come up these days."

"I'm being serious!"

"No, darling. I'm Sirius," the said boy's voice came from behind them. The three rolled their eyes, before greeting the 'Casanova of Hogwarts.

"That's so old, Sirius."

"Really?! It's only 18 years," Sirius joked, wrapping an arm around the brunette. Alexis shot a look of disgust, before turning away. Jasmine noticed and moved out of his arms and on to the other side of Remus. Sirius watched her then his eyes fell on Alexis and he noticed she wasn't looking at him. He went to her side and leaned his arm on her shoulder like she was an armrest.

"So what have you two lovely ladies been talking about, whilst I was gone?" He asked, being the 'lovely gentleman' he was. Alexis looked at Sirius's arm and then at Sirius, who was looking back at her.

"Nothi-"Jasmine started, but Alexis quickly interrupted by whispering in his ear, "Lily likes James." He gasped, feigning a look of shock. Alexis punched his gut playfully.

"So you're saying that she, all along, didn't like me?! Oh Merlin!"

Whilst all that fun had been going on, the two that were mentioned danced silently and in unison with each other. The rock music that played inside (the soft music had been changed halfway through the party) had been blocked out from their mind. No music played, yet they found a rhythm that fitted both. When then stopped, Lily felt breathless. 'What am I doing here? Why am I still here? This is James Potter that I just danced with. JAMES POTTER. Why did it feel so... perfect?' These questions ran through her head.

"Lily, I will ask one last time. I won't ask anymore. Will you be my girlfriend?" Her heart stopped. His heart stopped when she gave her one-worded answer.

"Yes." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

**

Sirius looked at Alexis and offered his hand for her to dance and she accepted. Once they were on the dance floor they looked in each other's eyes.

"So are you going home tomorrow or are you staying here?"

"I'm going home... I have too." She said sadly.

"One day we'll find a way to get you out of there." he said causing Alexis to smile.

"Your sweet."

"I try." he said cockily.

"And you ruined the moment."

"Oops." Alexis rolled her eyes as Sirius smiled at her tightening his grip on her waist pulling her closer.


	2. A Rescue and an Engagement

The next day everyone was back on the train taking them back to London where they would meet up with their parents. Alexis, Sirius, Lily and James were on one side of the compartment while Jasmine, Remus and Peter were on the other. Alexis was looking out the window watching the train get closer and closer to the people she hated. Normally Lily and Jasmine distracted her but they were currently occupied by sleep which most of the group was except Sirius and her. Sirius was writing in a notebook, well actually it didn't look like writing it was more like sketching. Sirius looked up from his drawing and saw that Alexis was starting to glare at their destination, which was still at least three hours away. He put down his notebook and thought for a second. Deciding on what to do he reached over to her, and since he was next to her it wasn't that far, and started tickling her.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Alexis asked trying not to laugh, but she was unsuccessful. Sirius pulled her in his lap and scooted over all in one motion and while still tickling her. "Stop please." Alexis gasped and Sirius stopped and held her on his lap as she caught her breath. "Why did you do that?"

"You were glaring at the window." Alexis sighed and looked towards the window and then back at Sirius. "What did the window ever do to you?"

"I was glaring at the upcoming destination through the window where the wardens to my prison wait to take me back to my prison cell."

"You'll write me if you need me, right?"

"Sirius, I can't I don't have an owl and my parents have the only fireplace connect to the floo network in their room." Sirius sighed and pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap and his arms were wrapped around her. "You know if people didn't know us they would think we were a couple."

"Would you want to be a couple?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius, if I were to date you I would be cheated on or dumped within two weeks." Sirius shrugged.

"You never know you could be the one." Alexis raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever." Sirius tightened his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into her neck.

"Nap time."

"For only three hours?"

"A nap can be as short as twenty minutes."

"Okay." Alexis leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They slept until they heard the whistle blow and went to their families saying goodbye to each other.

Soon it was finally the day that everyone went back to Hogwarts. And Sirius went looking for a compartment while James looked for Lily. Sirius looked into a compartment and saw Alexis curled up in a ball with her head resting on her knees. Sirius opened the door and went straight to her side.

"Are you okay?" Sirius touched her shoulder causing her to hiss and move away. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Really?" She nodded. "Then why aren't you looking at me?" Sirius gently grabbed her arm and moved it from around her knees. He then pulled her hair behind her ears, put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head towards him. Her right eye was black, there were bruises on her neck and he could see some of a bruise on her left shoulder.

"It's nothing!" She said looking away from him.

"These are not nothing Alexis!" Sirius knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes. "What else did they do to you?"

"They whipped my back, beat me all over my body, and cast three cruciatus curses on me." she whispered as tears started to fall. Sirius brushed the tears away just as the door opened.

"Oh my god Alexis!" Lily ran over to her side.

"I'm fine Lily." Alexis snapped, "It's not like I'm dead." Lily frowned and looked down.

"Hey!" Sirius pulled Alexis off the seat and into his arms. "Lily don't take it to heart she's holding in every emotion she's felt in the last month." Lily nodded and leaned into James, who sat behind her. Alexis, who's face was still in Sirius's chest, started shaking vigorously.

"Is she crying?" Lily whispered and Sirius nodded. "Alexis I can heal you if you want." Alexis lifted her face wiping her tears on her sleeve and nodded Lily waved her wand making the bruises on her face and neck were gone. "Is that it?" Alexis shook her head and stood up out of Sirius's arms and took off her shirt not caring if the boys saw her in her bra. Everyone in the room gasped at seeing the large cuts all over her back and bruises everywhere along with a huge massive bruise on her lower back. "I can't do anything about the cuts or the big bruise but I can get the others." Alexis nodded and Lily waved her wand and most of the bruises disappeared.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Alexis put her shirt back on and sat down next to Sirius.

"Why did you get beaten that much?" James asked causing everyone to look at her.

"I refused to get the mark." The compartment became silent and frozen.

"We really need to get you out of there." Sirius said.

"Good luck." Alexis said as she looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

Soon school had started back up again Lily, James, and Sirius noticed that Alexis avoided everyone when she could which wasn't much because of classes and quidditch but she tried. She usually stayed in the library until a couple minutes before curfew and then she would go right to the girls' dorm room and go to sleep. One night Alexis was walking down the corridor from the library, where she was researching her latest essay topic. When a hand came out and grabbed her from behind also covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. She felt the person was male, a very happy male. She started to squirm to let them know she did not want to play.

"I've dreamed of taking your innocence since I saw you in 3rd year." Alexis froze she knew that voice but she couldn't put a face to it. His hand that held her started to grope her body, causing Alexis to squirm try to escape. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground and the front of her blouse and her knickers were ripped. She tried to scream but he stuffed a piece of fabric into her mouth as he spread her legs and entered her. When he was done Alexis was limp on the floor not wanting to move until he was gone, which didn't take long. She curled up in the fetal position and cried.

***

James and Sirius were walking down _the _corridor coming back from pulling a prank when they heard crying. They stopped and looked at each other before James took out the map and saw that no one was there except for them and.... Alexis, they went to where the map said she was and froze. She was sobbing in the fetus position bruises on her face and arms, which were showing through the torn shirt. Blood stained her skirt and they saw the remains of her knickers on the floor next to her. Sirius slowly knelt down next to her and petted her hair causing her to jump up and scoot away.

"Its okay I'm not going to hurt you." Sirius said scooting closer to her to help her. "I promise." Once he was beside her he gently touched her bruised cheek. She threw herself into his arms and cried into his chest.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." James said causing Sirius to nod.

"I'll meet you there." James nodded and left. "Alexis can you walk or do you want me to carry you." The only answer she gave was to snuggle closer to him. Sirius nodded and put his arm behind her back and the other under her knees making sure that the skirt covered her before he stood up and walked to the hospital wing. Once at the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfery pointed him to a bed, which he laid her on and then moved to leave, but Alexis wouldn't have that. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to her. "Love, Madame Pomfery needs to heal you and I can't be in the area when she does."

"No! Please don't leave me." She crawled into his lap and held on for dear life. Sirius looked at Madame Pomfery, who was looking on with sadness.

"Alexis, would it be alright if I had Sirius sitting on a chair next to your bed where you could still see and touch him if need be." Alexis lifted her head and looked at Madame Pomfery and nodded. So Sirius lifted her from his lap and put her on the bed and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Alright lay down and Sirius keep your eyes on her face." Sirius nodded and looked at Alexis's face, though she was not looking at him he could still see the fear she had. "Now my dear you must tell me who did this to you." Sirius perked up wanting to hear this as well.

"I don't know... he grabbed me from behind and... I only heard his voice." Madame Pomfery nodded as she finished healing her up.

"Alright well you are free to go just stop by in the morning." Alexis nodded and stood from the bed as Sirius stood from the chair. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her gently out of the hospital. They met James and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Once they were there Alexis started to get scared of all the people so she stepped closer to Sirius who noticed that she was shaking and put his arm around her.

"Alexis, where were you?" Lily said coming towards her with Jasmine. They noticed that she was shaking and then looked at the boys. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." James said to Lily calmly.

"Then why is she shaking?" Lily asked she wanted answers, "Alexis, what happened?" Alexis looked at Lily and then looked at the ground and shook her head as she began to cry again. Sirius pulled her quickly up to the boys' dorms and James gestured for the other two to do the same. Once Lily and Jasmine made it into the dorm they saw Alexis in Sirius's lap crying into his shoulder as he gently rocked her side to side and whispered quiet words in her ear. "I still want to know what happened to my best friend."

"She was raped Lily." James said quietly. Lily and Jasmine looked at each other with wide eyes.

"How do you know this?" Jasmine asked.

"She should go to the Hospital..." Lily said starting towards her friend when James stepped in front of her.

"She has been to the hospital wing already." James said, he looked at Alexis and Sirius and then turned back to Lily and Jasmine. "Sirius and I were walking down the corridor near the library when we heard crying. So we followed the sounds and found her in the fetal position bruises on her body, blood on her skirt, and her knickers were lying next to her, torn."

"Who did this?" Lily asked and James shrugged.

"She was attacked from behind so she didn't see his face." Sirius said.

"What I don't get is if she was raped then wouldn't she be afraid of you?" Lily asked Sirius.

"No she wouldn't." Jasmine said.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"My mom was raped before she started dating my dad and he found her and told her she was safe. After that she would always be frightened, even now, unless my dad is around."

"How did they start dating?" James asked curiously.

"Well my dad says that since he was always with her to protect her and such he started to see her in a new light and he wanted to always be there to protect her. So when he thought the time was right he asked her out and she said yes and well you get the rest." As Jasmine finished Lily, her, and James looked at Alexis and Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." James said turning to look at Lily.

That night Lily and Jasmine escorted Alexis to the girls' dorms and waited until she was asleep.

"I hope she's going to be alright." Jasmine said. "I mean my mom never even got over it."

"Yeah well all we can really do is be there for her." Lily said as they got into their beds and laid down waiting for sleep to come. Later on when everyone was asleep Alexis bolted upright eyes wide and panting heavily. She looked around and saw where she was, she wanted to feel safe and she knew that neither Lily nor Jasmine could give her that comfort. So she crept out of the room, down the stairs and up to the boys' dorm. As she opened the door she saw that all the boys were asleep including the one that she wanted to be with. She crept towards Sirius's bed and sat on the edge, and petted his cheek gently causing him to stir. His eyes fluttered open and saw Alexis looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"You okay?" He whispered, she shook her head biting her lip to keep from crying. He opened his arms and she took the offer laying her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

"Thank you, Siri."

"For what?"

"For protecting me." she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently before resting her head back on his shoulder and slowly falling asleep. As she fell asleep Sirius stared at the ceiling still feeling her lips on his cheek and he heard Jasmine's voice in his head.

_"My dad says that since he was always with her to protect her and such he started to see her in a new light and he wanted to always be there to protect her. So when he thought the time was right he asked her out and she said yes."_

He looked down at Alexis and wondered if he was falling for her just like Jasmine's dad fell for her mother. It was a very large possibility, Alexis was a very attractive and very kind girl. Sirius remembered when he first met her in first year on the second weekend of the year. James was looking for Lily so he could 'admire her from a distance' which meant he was really just staring. Once they found her she was talking to a girl with long very curly blonde hair (Lily and Alexis hadn't met Jasmine until their second year). They were outside and Lily was leaning against a tree and Alexis was trying to climb it. Sirius remembered at the time he thought 'That's my kind of girl' but he never thought to pursue the idea, until now. As he thought about pursuing her he fell asleep.

Weeks went by and Alexis stayed close to Sirius and almost never strayed. The only times they weren't together was when they were showering or going to the bathroom and that special night of the month with a full moon. Lily and Jasmine tried to get Alexis to sleep in the girls' dorms but she always ended up in Sirius's bed in his arms. Soon it was another Hogsmeade day and the snow had covered the ground overnight. And Alexis and Sirius were walking towards Hogsmeade in the snow when an idea struck Alexis and she slowly came to a stop as Sirius kept walking. After a minute he realized she wasn't next to him any more so he stopped and turned right into a snowball that hit him in the face. He wiped the snow off his face and stared at her in shock as she laughed. Getting over his shock he bent down and grab some snow packed into a ball and threw it right back at her. She stopped laughing and charged and jumped on him so his back was in the snow and she was straddling his stomach.

"Gotcha." she whispered.

"Yes you did." As they were lying in the snow Lily and James were walking down the same path they had been before Alexis threw a snowball at Sirius. Lily saw them in the snow and stopped James to watch.

"Is your back wet?" Sirius shook his head. "Are you cold?" Sirius shook his head once more before she sighed lifted herself off of him and then she helped him up. A mischievous smile appeared on his face making Alexis very wary. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Sirius said innocently causing Alexis to just stare at him. Sirius saw Lily and James and winked causing Alexis to turn her head and see what he was winking at. And while she wasn't looking at him he picked her up so she was over his shoulder.

"Sirius put me down!" Alexis screamed.

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Lily, Help me!" Lily started to go help Alexis but James stopped her and whispered something in her ear causing Lily to smile and stop.

"Nope you aren't going to ask for help." Sirius took off running with Alexis over his shoulder.

"Lily!" Alexis screamed as Sirius ran off with her. As soon as they were out of the sight of Lily and James he put her down. "Sirius, what are you doi-" Sirius cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. They parted and Alexis looked at Sirius with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I've wanted to do that ever since first year."

"First year?" she caught her breath. "Why-?"

"I didn't really understand what I was feeling until a few weeks ago."

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying... I'm asking you if you'll go out if me?" Alexis pulled out of his arms.

"No."

"No?... Why-"

"Because after a week you'll dump me for some other girl."

"Will I?"

"Yes!"

"When was the last time you saw me with another girl?"

"The dance you were dancing with Jasmine."

"Yeah just dancing and it was one dance so that doesn't count." Alexis thought for a second.

"Umm..."

"Exactly, I figured something out this year James and I have more similarities then we had originally thought, one is we both have been in love with one girl for seven years and didn't know until..."

"Are you saying you're in love with me?" Sirius nodded. "Then why did you have a flavor every week?"

"Because... because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Well your family is basically the same as mine only..."

"Only yours don't beat you or come after you if you runaway."

"Yeah." Sirius walked to her and put his hands on her upper arms. "I was afraid of exactly what your afraid of now... being hurt. But now I know you could never hurt anything unless they provoke you." Alexis looked up into his eyes. "And I could never even think of you as a fling you are in the category of 'the one'." Alexis smiled and reached with her hand to run her fingers through the ends of his hair. Sirius watched her as she moved her hand to the back of his neck and then he knew. He pulled her closer and closed the gap between their lips. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and stepped closer so there was no space in between them. They continued kissing as if their lives depended on it for a little while, then Sirius pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked getting scared.

"I think we should make the best of this Hogsmeade day and go on a date." Alexis smiled and then frowned.

"Where?" Sirius opened his mouth to answer but Alexis cut him off. "I will not go into Madame Puddifoot's."

"Okay I didn't even think that was an option." Sirius simply said. "I was thinking more of that new restaurant called 'the Rose'."

"You do know that place is expensive, right?"

"So, if I can't put a price on the girl there should be no limit to the amount I spend on her." Alexis looked at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Really, how much am I then?" she asked putting her head on his chest.

"Priceless."

Sirius and Alexis made their way to the restaurant and enjoyed their first date as a couple. As they were leaving the restaurant they ran into the others. Lily looked down at the clasped hands and raised her eyebrow at them. Sirius noticed Lily's stare and whispered in Alexis's ear causing her to nod.

"Do you have a problem Lily?" Sirius asked.

"No I was just curious..."

"About what? Isn't a boy allowed to hold his girlfriend's hand?" Sirius asked causing everyone's eyes around them to widen.

"Girlfriend?" Lily asked looking at Alexis who confirmed with a nod. Lily squealed and hugged her friend congratulating her. Jasmine gave a strained smile and a thumbs up before looking around frantically.

"That's cool guys, but I have to run and do something I forgot I had to do this weekend, I'll see you later." Jasmine started to leave when Remus touched her arm causing her to stop.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked politely.

"No I'm good thanks." Jasmine said just before she ran off.

"Remus I wouldn't pursue her if I were you." Alexis said.

"Why not?"

"She's been acting very odd since..." Alexis stop talking and looked down.

"Since when?" Remus asked cautiously knowing Alexis was still fragile.

"S-s-si-ince th-that n-nigh-t." Alexis stutter.

"Well guys we're going to go back to the castle, see you later." Sirius said seeing that look of fear come back into her eyes when she recalled that night made him want to get her out of that situation so she'd have an easier time forgetting. As Sirius dragged Alexis back to the castle Remus looked at Lily.

"Is that true Lily?" He asked Lily nodded sadly.

"She's been disappearing a lot and she's taken to glaring at Alexis when she's with Sirius which is basically all the time now and the other day she and I were fighting and she kept talking about a 'him'."

"'Him'?"

"She means Voldemort." James said. Remus looked at James and then at Lily to confirm, when she did he looked in the direction Jasmine left.

Meanwhile Sirius and Alexis were walking up to the castle when Alexis ran towards the forbidden forest leaving Sirius to catch up.

"Alexis, wait!" Sirius called after her, but she kept running like she didn't hear him at all. Suddenly she stopped and turned around.

"Sirius, you're an animigus right?" Sirius nodded with a confused face. "Okay I need you to do something for me. I need you to turn into your form and sit there." She pointed to a spot just behind her.

"Why?"

"I can't explain it now we don't have time, but Sirius, no matter what happens don't move from that spot, don't change back into human, and please don't make a sound." Sirius frowned. "Please!" Alexis begged causing Sirius to notice the fear in her eyes increased so he nodded and changed into his shaggy black dog form moving to the spot she pointed to as she moved to the clearing just beyond that. Soon two cracks sounded in the air and her parents appeared. Sirius then understood why she asked him what she did.

"Alexis Evera Macnair!" A plump looking woman with a stern face shouted. She had Alexis's curly blonde hair but hers was pulled back into a tight bun. Stand next to her was obviously her husband who had Alexis's eyes, black hair and a black mustache, he was also quite thin. "I thought we told you to stay away from that mudblood girl."

"Don't call her that!" Alexis screamed. "And I won't she's a my best friend."

"What's this we hear about you hanging on the arm of Sirius Black?" Her father said in a quite tone but it was still demanding. Alexis looked at her father and looked to be preparing herself for the worst.

"Well, why wouldn't I he's my boyfriend?" She said with astounding bravery. Her father's eyes widened and then turned into a glare.

"Break it off."

"No, I won't dump him just because he is like me and doesn't want to be a Deatheater or because you would rather have me with Malfoy. Sirius protects me and loves me which is more then I can say for my own parents." Sirius knew what was going to happen before it did. Her father pulled out his wand silently shooting a spell at her that caused her to fall to her knees wincing in pain.

"You will not speak to us in that manner." He said firmly.

"Lucius is a fine man and his family has not disowned him they support him. He is well on his way to becoming a very accomplished Deatheater." Her mother said as if trying to plead Alexis to just give in.

"He's also getting married to Narcissa Black as soon as she graduates, but even if he wasn't I would kill myself before marrying scum like him." Alexis said through her teeth.

"Helen, I can't deal with this right now since she's at school." Her mother nodded. "But note this Alexis you are getting one hell of a punishment when you get home." Alexis didn't acknowledge him, he walked over to her mother kicking her on the way. "Goodbye." And they disappeared. Sirius immediately changed and ran over to her kneeling in front of her.

"You okay?" He asked tenderly. Alexis looked at him once before throwing herself onto him and burying her head in his chest. He sat on the ground and pulled her into his lap holding her close to him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For doing what I told you and for being here for me."

"Alexis, I love you therefore I'd do anything for you." Sirius said as she raised her head to look in his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered causing Sirius to smile and pull her in for a kiss.

"Come on let's get back to the castle." Sirius said as they parted. He helped her stand and then got up starting to walk towards her when he thought of something. He continued walking and when he got to her he lightly tapped her shoulder. "Tag your it." He said softly as he took off in the direction of the castle. Alexis stared at him for a minute before running after him.

Meanwhile Remus had gone to Honeydukes leaving James and Lily standing alone in the street.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked looking nervous.

"Sure." Lily said gently so no to scare him. He gestured for them to continue walking up the path towards Hogwarts.

"We've been dating for three months so far." Lily just looked at him confused. "And I find myself not wanting to ever be away from you, not even to shower. I mean you know I…"

"James, what are you saying?" Lily asked trying to understand.

"I love you, will you marry me?" James blurted out leaving Lily standing looking at him in shock. "Can you say something?"

"We've… I… Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" James grabbed Lily and held her tightly to him kissing her passionately. As they broke apart James fishing a tiny box out of his pocket and gave it to her. She looked at him before opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my, James, it's beautiful." James took it out of the box and put it on her left ring finger. Lily looked at it on her hand and then looked at James before kissing him again.

"Come on let's go back to the common room and we can sit by the fire." Lily nodded as James led her back to the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room where they shed their coats and they sat down on the armchair, Lily on James's lap. After a few moments Alexis ran into the common room and sat on the couch looking smug.

"Alexis what did you do?" Lily asked knowing she must have done something.

"I won." She said right before Sirius burst into the common room out of breath.

"Padfoot, you all right?" James asked.

"She…is…a…very fast…runner." Sirius got out.

"What were you guys running for?" Lily asked.

"Sirius wanted to play tag." Alexis said not even looking tired and Lily started laughing.

"Sirius that was a very big mistake."

"Was she even a little out of breath when she got in here?" Sirius asked finally catching his breath. Lily and James shook their heads looking at Sirius and Alexis wondering what was going to happen next.

"I won." Alexis bragged.

"So you did," Sirius got a gleam in his eye. "Let me have the honor of presenting you with your prize." Sirius jumped over the couch next to Alexis and started tickling her causing her to squeal and try to squirm away from him. Suddenly a gleam caught Alexis's eye, she stopped all movement and looked at Lily's hand. Everyone looked at her as she stopped making noise. Lily noticed she had a gleam in her eye and was suddenly fearing for her life.

"Lily, do you have a tampon?" Alexis asked and the minute she said 'tampon' the boys were up and out. Lily was amazed that James didn't knock her over as he left seeing as she was sitting on his lap. "You have a rock on your 'marry me' finger!"

"Yes I do."

"He asked you to marry him already?" Lily nodded and Alexis gave her a big grin and opened her arms. Lily squealed and jumped into her arms and hugged her best friend as tight as she could.


	3. I Won't Tell

As the week went on Sirius found out about the engagement and constantly hummed the wedding march every chance he could. It soon got on Alexis's nerves so every time he started humming she would pinch him. Alexis and Sirius acted as before in public, but in private they had heavy snogging sessions and were a lot closer, even though everyone knew they were dating. Soon it was Thursday and Lily found herself giddy and restless whenever she thought of James and how much they loved each other. Later that night James, Sirius and Peter headed to bed early claiming they were tired but Alexis knew the truth they were going to the shrieking shack to keep Remus company. James kissed Lily goodnight and headed up the stairs and Sirius did the same to Alexis. Soon Alexis heard the scuffles of invisible feet passing her and going out the portrait. A couple hours later Alexis could tell Lily was getting restless.

"I want to be with James!" She whined.

"He's asleep, Lily." Alexis said.

"But you always go up there after Sirius is asleep and cuddle with him." Lily stated. "I'm sure James wouldn't mind if I crawled in his bed." Lily got up and went towards the stairs but before she could go up them Alexis stood in front of her.

"Lily just because I know you I'm saying you shouldn't do that right now." Alexis said. "You're restless and I know the last thing you want to do right now is sleep or cuddle."

"Move." Lily pushed Alexis out of the way and ran up the boys stairs with Alexis right behind. She opened the door to their room and saw all the beds were empty. "I'm tired my arse!" Lily turned around and grabbed Alexis so she couldn't get away. "Where are they?"

"The Shrieking Shack." Lily let go of Alexis with a force that brought her to the ground as Lily ran out of the room. Alexis knew Lily was going to find them to reprimand them and normally she would let her but tonight was the night I was too dangerous to do that. So she got up and ran after her, by the time she caught up to Lily she was already out in the corridor.

"You should be in the common room."

"So should you, look Lily where they are right now is too dangerous for us."

"Why? Because we're girls?"

"You know I would never say that."

"Then why is it dangerous?" Lily stopped and looked at Alexis with furious eyes.

"I can't tell you." Lily rolled her eyes and continued walking with Alexis trying to convince her to go back to the common room every step of the way. As they were walking outside near the Whomping Willow they heard a howling followed by crashing that got closer to where they were. "Lily, RUN!" Lily decide to listen this time and followed Alexis back to the castle as fast as possible. Lily looked back and saw a werewolf chasing them and getting closer. Alexis stopped running. "Go Lily I'll distract it, I'm faster." Lily continued running. Waiting until he was about three yards away from her till she sprinted towards the lake wanting to give Lily more time. As she arrived at the lake she quickly turned around to see Remus right behind her about to strike. Quickly she turned her body, brought her leg up in a bent position and then extended it towards Remus knocking him backwards a couple feet. Remus staggered towards her hitting her hard with his arm causing her to land on the ice of the lake. At hearing the moaning sound the ice was making Alexis knew it was about to crack. Not knowing it was dangerous Remus started to walk onto the ice towards Alexis causing the ice to crack. Remus ran off the ice and towards the shack passing James and Sirius in animigus forms. As they reached the lake they change back just in time to see the ice patch Alexis was on flip over.

"Shit, James, what do we do?" Sirius asked. James's eyes scanned the ice for an area that wasn't cracked.

"Come on." James led Sirius to the ice and they carefully crawled to the patch and they saw Alexis pounding on it. "On three we push one, two, three!" Sirius and James pushed the patch so it went down letting Alexis come up for air. Sirius grabbed her and pulled her out as she gasped for air shivering violently. The boys carefully dragged her to the shore, where Sirius picked her up and they ran to the castle. As they closed the door to the entrance hall Lily came out of nowhere.

"Oh my goodness what happened?"

"She fell through the ice in the lake after Remus threw her there." James said.

"We need to get her warm." Sirius said anxiously. Lily quickly led them to the prefects' bathroom. Once they got there Sirius started taking off Alexis's clothes till she was in her underwear and he did the same for himself.

"Will you explain to us why you two were down there in the first place?" James asked Lily as she turned on the bath water to really, really warm.

"I wanted to climb in your bed with you and she tried to stop me so I pushed her out of the way and found all of your beds empty. So I turned to her and scared her so she would tell me where you all were and she said the shrieking shack."

"So let me guess you wanted to find us and tell us off and she followed you trying to stop you. Then you both heard hollowing she told you to run and you both ran." Sirius guessed as he climbed into the pool like tub and lifted Alexis from the ground where she lay and brought her into the tub.

"Then she stopped and told me she would distract him cause she was faster so I continued running to the castle." Lily finished. "Why were you at the shack anyways?"

"Remus was the werewolf." Sirius said.

"We figured it out first year so we decided we wanted to keep him company during those painful transformations." James said.

"So we studied on how to become animigus, and we finally succeeded in fifth year." Sirius finished.

"What are you insane?!" Lily shouted. "That is illegal."

"Which would you do if it was Alexis? Break the law to keep her company or know that she's going through ungodly amounts of pain alone?" Sirius asked as he held a still shivering, though not as violently, Alexis, rubbing her arms.

"Fine." Lily said defeated.

"Love, we're going to duck under so the top half of you can get warm, okay?" Sirius said to Alexis quietly causing her to nod. Sirius wrapped his arms around her shoulders and slid off the seat into the deeper part going under water. After a second they both came up for air and Alexis leaned her head back on Sirius's shoulder as she still shivered slightly.

"You should get out of the water and get dry Alexis." Lily said as she dried her clothes also putting a warming spell on them. Alexis nodded and she stood from Sirius's lap and walked to the edge when she sneezed three times.

"No!" James exclaimed. "You can't get sick we have a game the day after tomorrow!"

"It was just a sneeze." Alexis quietly. "I'm fine." She pulled herself out of the water and Lily cast a drying spell on her as Sirius walked to the edge pulling himself out. Lily charmed him dry as Alexis got into her clothes and he got to his clothes and walked over to Alexis.

"Are you warmer?" Sirius asked pulling her into his arms causing her to nod. "Good." He held her tightly to him put his face in the crook of her neck. "You scared me." He whispered and Alexis pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Sirius said into her neck. "It was Lily's."

"Excuse me?!" Lily had heard his accusation and Sirius lifted his head to look at her.

"Well if you had listened to her and stayed in the common room this wouldn't have happened!" Sirius yelled.

"Guys, lets just forget about it and go to bed." Alexis said putting her head on Sirius's chest.

"Alright lets go." Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the prefect's bathroom. Lily looked at James, who saw she was starting to blame herself.

"Lily…"

"He's right it was my fault, if…"

"What you did was what you always do, but Lily you didn't know all the facts so it was a mistake not anything more."

"Yeah but my mistake almost cost my best friends life." Lily said with tears falling down her face. When the door to the prefect's bathroom opened and Alexis peeked through and saw Lily. Immediately she burst through the door completely and ran over to Lily and pulled her into her arms.

"Stop blaming yourself, Sirius was just upset."

"But he…"

"Stop it!" Alexis interrupted. "When we were running did you tell me to distract Remus?" Lily shook her head. "Exactly, did you tell me where to run?" Lily shook her head again. "Did you tell me to follow you outside?" Lily shook her head yet again. "See I'm to blame just as much as you are if not more." Lily nodded. "Good now, lets go to bed." Alexis pulled Lily out of the prefect's bathroom leaving James to follow. Sirius was standing with his back to them in the hallway, so Alexis let go of Lily's hand and jumped onto his back. Lily and James watched with amusement, as Sirius wasn't even fazed by her jumping on him and ran off as soon as she was secure shocking her instead. As they laughed quietly Lily and James followed their friends to the common room.

The next morning Alexis woke up with a pounding migraine she opened her eyes to find Sirius wasn't there. She sprang up from the bed soon realizing she moved way too fast and sat back down on the bed while the dizziness went away. But it wouldn't go away so she put her head in her hands and breathed slowly.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Alexis croaked, as she slowly lifted her head to look at a concerned Sirius. "Just a little light headed that's all."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked reaching over to feel her forehead but she pulled away. "You look miserable."

"That might be because I haven't taken a shower yet."

"So…normally you look relaxed and content when you wake up." Sirius walked towards her trying to feel her forehead but Alexis turned and walked to the door. "Why won't you let me feel your temperature?"

"I'm fine Sirius." Alexis said as she walked out the door. Alexis went up to the girls' dorms and opened the door to find Lily humming and dancing with herself. She stared for a moment and Lily realized she was being watched so she stopped and looked at Alexis causing her to frown.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

"No!" Alexis walked over to her bed and put her head in her hands. "And I feel even worse for lying to Sirius. I feel like I'm about to vomit, my brain is trying to hammer it's way out of my skull, and I'm really dizzy."

"What did you tell Sirius?"

"That I was fine." Alexis said as she lifted her head to look at Lily.

"Why?"

"Because if he knows I'm sick he will tell James and they won't let me play in the game tomorrow."

"I think they would have to right idea there."

"Lily it's the last game for Gryffindor, my last game in my Hogwarts Quidditch career." Alexis walked over to Lily and grabbed her hands. "Please, I give you permission to drag me to the hospital wing right after."

"Fine, but if you really want to convince Sirius we're going to need to do some massive charming." Alexis nodded as she got her supplies for a shower and went into the bathroom. Lily sat down on her bed and fell back onto the mattress. "Sirius is going to kill me."

Later Sirius and James were waiting in the common room for Alexis and Lily to come go down to the great hall. When they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and Sirius placed himself next to the stairs. Lily came into sight first and ran into James arms and hugged him tightly. Alexis came down next not seeing Sirius so he stepped behind her and immediately put his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"I told you I'm fine." Alexis said while Sirius assessed her.

"Then why wouldn't you let me feel your temperature before?"

"Because I really wanted to take a shower I felt muddy." Alexis lied.

"Muddy?" Sirius walked around to look at her.

"Yes, I mean what do you expect from a lake there is mud and other stuff in there."

"But why would the mud still be on you? You technically bathed last night." Sirius countered.

"I don't know maybe I was just being paranoid. Can we go to breakfast now?" Alexis walked to the portrait and walked out not waiting for them to follow her. And as soon as she stepped out of the common room she let a breath that she had been holding release. Soon she heard voices getting close to the portrait so she walked as fast as she could down to the great hall and sat down in her usual spot and place her elbows on the table and laid her head in her hands. Her head was killing her and lying to Sirius was not helping. Someone sat next to her and started filling their plate. She knew it was Sirius so she raised her head to look at him and saw he was hurt, she put her hand on his to make him look at her but he didn't. So she looked down at her lap and looked back up.

"I'm sorry I just… Urgh I don't even know." Alexis pushed her plate forward and folded her arms on to the table and place her head in her arms. A couple seconds later she felt a hand rub her back gently and she looked up and Sirius was looking at her with concern.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I know something is." Alexis shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"How about I tell you tomorrow?" Sirius looked at her for a second.

"Maybe you shouldn't play in-"

"NO!" Alexis shouted and all the great hall went quiet and looked at her. Once Lily looked at her she knew something was going to happen because Alexis was starting to look sickly pale. "I'm perfectly fine to play in the game tomorrow." She whispered to Sirius and got up and walked out of the great hall with every single persons eye on her. Sirius got up and followed her slowly so he could find out what this was all about. He spotted her walking towards the bathroom and she went inside. He went to the door and opened it slightly. He heard a door open then slam shut followed immediately by the sound of vomiting. Sirius frowned for a second as he thought why she'd be vomiting. He knew she wasn't sick because she had no fever, she wasn't nervous, she wasn't on her period he would know because she always warned him. No other possibilities were coming into his head as he listened to the faucet turning on and off. As her footsteps got closer he back away from the door so she wouldn't be that freaked out that he was listening. The door opened and she was pale and she looked miserable again, Sirius figured that she was trying to hide what ever it was from him so she could play the game tomorrow so he decided it was time for her to tell him. Alexis looked up and saw Sirius standing there. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Sirius lied. "I just figured you might want some company." Alexis nodded and then the next thing Sirius knew she had jumped into his arms and held herself as close to him as possible. 'She wants to tell me' Sirius thought 'But she won't.' "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes and I love you as well, I just can't tell you."

"Does have something to do with playing in the game tomorrow?" Alexis nodded. "Well then how about I promised to do nothing that would affect you playing in the game?"

"Including telling James?" Alexis asked as she looked at him curiously and Sirius nodded.

"I promise I won't tell James no matter what it is."

"I'm not fine I'm pretty sure I'm really sick… I just vomited, I'm really dizzy, my head is killing me, and I just started to have bodily aches and pains." Alexis confessed. "I'm sorry I lied I just really want to play in the game tomorrow and…" Sirius covered her mouth with his hand and kissed her forehead.

"I understand and I would have done the exact same thing." Sirius took his hand off of her mouth and smiled at her. "Come on lets go to class." Alexis nodded and grabbed his hand and they walked to their first class together.

As the day went on Sirius kept Alexis under his watchful eye, never straying too far. When Alexis looked faint he was right next to her making sure if she fell he'd be right there to catch her. Soon day became night and dinner had past; Sirius was sitting on an armchair near the fire with a sleeping Alexis on his lap. James came over and stood in front of him with Lily by his side.

"Is she alright?" James asked.

"Yes, she's just really tired." Sirius said as he put his arms under her legs and her back lifting her up as he stood. "I'm going to get to sleep." He walked to the stairs with Alexis in his arms.

"With Alexis?" James asked.

"She always ends up in my bed why not just put her there to begin with." Sirius explained as he and Alexis disappeared up the stairs.

"James, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Lily asked grabbing his arm and looking up at him with pleading eyes. James smirked and nodded pulling Lily into and embrace before they too ascended the stairs together.


	4. The Quidditch Game

The next day Sirius woke and looked at the girl lying next to him and gently shook Alexis awake.

"What?" Alexis groaned.

"I thought you might want to start getting yourself ready for the quidditch game." Sirius said feeling her forehead. "You're burning."

"That makes sense I feel like I've been tied at the ankles and dragged behind a galloping horse."

"You promise that after the game you will go to Madame Pomfery?" Alexis nodded and then groaned at the pain in her head that came with the shaking of her head.

"God!" She sat up slowly and then fell back on to the pillows.

"Are you okay?"

"When I sit up the room spins." She said as she took several deep breaths.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean how on earth are you going to fly when you're dizzy."

"Pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin Juice?"

"It helps." Alexis said as she slowly started to sit up again only this time Sirius helped.

"Okay, well we can get that at breakfast… do you need help getting to your dorm?"

"Probably." Sirius nodded and got up out of the bed and went over to James's bed.

"Lily." He whispered.

"What?" Came Lily's voice in a groan.

"Alexis needs your assistance." Sirius replied. After some hushed voices behind the curtains Lily appeared and dragged her feet to where Alexis was standing. "How did you get standing?" Sirius whispered as he rushed to her side and caught her as she lost her balance.

"I grabbed on to the post and pulled." She whispered. Lily put one of Alexis's arms over her shoulders and put her own arm around her waist. The girls slowly walked out of the room and went slowly down the stairs and then up to the girl's dorms.

"I now know why you always sleep in Sirius's bed." Lily whispered as they walked into their room.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your night last night." Alexis said as Lily sat her down on her bed and began helping her getting ready for the quidditch game.

Sirius and James waited for the girls, an hour and a half later, in the common room dressed in their quidditch uniforms.

"Finally!" Sirius exaggerated. Alexis walked slowly over to him and grabbed his arm. "Want a lift?" Sirius asked as he turned slightly.

"Yes that would be awesome." Alexis jumped on Sirius's back and held on as Sirius caught up with James and Lily, who already had begun walking to the great hall. Once they got there Sirius slowly let Alexis down and turned around fast to make sure she wouldn't fall. He led her to the table and helped her sit down all while watching James to make sure he didn't see anything. Alexis reached for the pumpkin juice but Sirius beat her to it and poured the juice into her goblet. "My aren't you chivalrous today."

"Yep." Alexis lifted the goblet to her lips and gulped down the pumpkin juice. "Feel better?" Sirius whispered as she set the goblet down on the table. She nodded and started filling her plate.

"What not chivalrous enough to fill her plate, Padfoot?" James asked with a smirk in his eye.

"I'd hit him in the place that all boys cherish more then their lives if he did." Alexis said with a similar smirk. Lily choked on her drink spilling what was in her mouth on the table.

"Nice Lily." Alexis teased.

"Shut up Alex." Lily said once she stopped coughing. For the remainder of breakfast they joked with each other and laughed having a grand ole time. Except Alexis was hiding her nerves for the up coming game hoping in her head that she wouldn't fall off the broom. Sirius, who was also nervous for Alexis's safety, made sure she had consumed at least four goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Alright guys, to the locker room!" James said to the Gryffindor quidditch team. Alexis took a big breath trying to calm her nerves before getting up and walking down to the quidditch pitch with Sirius, who was watching her like a hawk. Once they were all dressed they met in the room in between the girls and boys locker rooms for the pep talk. "Ok guys this is the last game of the year and I know we are going to play hard and have fun because we always do."

"No shit." Alexis interrupted causing everyone to laugh under their breaths.

"And." James started trying to get everyone's attention again. "With doing those two things we don't need to win."

"But we sure as hell want to!" Sirius said jumping up from his seat starting a chant. "Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor." Soon the entire team stood chanting and jumping except Alexis, who was sitting on the bench wanting to conserve the energy she had left, which was fading fast.

"Alright team let's win this match!" James said leading the team out onto the pitch. Sirius held his hand out to Alexis and helped her to her feet.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Alexis whispered as they caught up to the rest of the group.

"You better be." Sirius whispered back. They walked out onto the pitch meeting the Slytherins in the middle next to the coach.

"Captains shake hands." Said the coach as James walked a little closer to the Slytherin captain and shook his hand. The coach scanned her eyes along both teams as she said, "Now I want a clean game from all of you. Now mount your brooms." Both teams did as she said and watched the quaffle in her hands as it went into the air. Both teams took off taking their positions and Alexis caught the quaffle and flew straight towards the Slytherin goal. She dodged anything that came in her way and threw the quaffle straight into the center hoop.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" shouted Remus, who was announcing the game. Before the audience could blink, Molly Johnson had rocketed at it and grabbed it, hurtling to playing altitude. She passed to Alexis, green robed Slytherins all around her. Alexis threw to Higgins, another chaser on the Gryffindor team, and he started towards Lestrange. Suddenly a bludger flew out of nowhere and hit his hands; he dropped the quaffle. Malfoy snatched it up, headed for Watson the Gryffindor keeper. Alexis streaked after him, her broom an inch from his, she twisted on her broom, so one leg was in front of her but she was still straddling the broom, and let herself flip around the broom handle and her foot kicked the quaffle out of his hands and into Molly's hands, and as she took off towards the goal Alexis shook her head to try and rid the dizziness that was taking over her vision.

"Oh! And that's twenty nothing Gryffindor!" Remus said. Alexis quickly went and intercepted the quaffle as Malfoy tried to pass to Collins. She flew towards Lestrange, but a Slytherin was blocking her way.

"HIGGINS!" He looked over and caught the quaffle, zooming around a bludger and scoring.

"Thirty to none Gryffindor!" Alexis was flying around the stadium, with the quaffle in her hands. Malfoy and Zambini were chasing her, but Collins was no where to be seen. Suddenly, he appeared out of nowhere, cutting her off. She stood on her broom jumping over Collins as her broom went underneath him and she landed on it painfully. Alexis threw the quaffle towards Molly. She flew towards Lestrange, but before she had time to blink Zambini zoomed by and knocked the quaffle from her hands. Alexis, Higgins, and Collins dived for it, but Collins got it first. "Thirty, ten, Gryffindor!" Five minutes later, Molly was flying towards Alexis. She passed, but did so a bit to hard. Alexis lunged to grab it, flipping over so she was upside down. She caught the quaffle, and twisted upright, flying at Lestrange shaking her head trying to make the nausea disappear from her stomach. He was shocked that she had made such a catch, and barely lunged to stop the ball as she scored. "SCORE! That's ninety-seventy Gryffindor!" James was circling above the game, as was Flint. Twenty minutes later, it was two- ten to one-fifty, Slytherin. Alexis caught the quaffle that Higgins passed, zooming towards Lestrange, who was circling his hoops. She threw at the right hoop, and his fingers barely grazed it. She threw her hands up in victory, going back to the game ignoring the symptoms of her sickness that continued to get worse. Suddenly, Flint was diving towards the grassy ground. James panicked and lay flat on his broom after him. The audience watch, transfixed, before Alexis caught the quaffle from Molly and passing to Higgins but she angled her shot wrong and so Collins intercepted it, and passed it to Zambini, who flew at Watson, who was trying to pay attention but watching James, Zambini Scored. "Score! The's Two -Twenty to One-sixty Slytheri-" But the crowd erupted in cheers. Alexis and Molly whirled around to see who had caught the snitch. James held the stich in the air above his head with a big grin on his face. Sirius high fived James as he came near him. Alexis started to fly over to James when everything black out. Sirius looked over in time to see Alexis fall off her broom and booked it towards her falling body. He made it just in time to catch her before she hit the ground, as he landed on the ground Madame Pomfery was running towards them with a stretcher floating behind her.

"Mr. Black, put her on the stretcher immediately." Madame Pomfery said. Sirius did as she told and once Alexis was fully on the stretcher Madame Pomfery took off towards the castle. James came up to Sirius as he was about to follow and stopped him.

"Do you know what happened?" James asked.

"You seriously didn't figure it out on your own?" Sirius asked back and James gave him a confused look. "She has been really sick ever since the lake and she was trying to hide it mostly from you so she could play in the game today." Lily walked up to them.

"I hope she gets better soon the NEWTS are nearing." Lily said. Once Sirius and James had showered and changed they met Lily outside the locker rooms and walked up to the castle towards the hospital wing to visit Alexis. As they arrived at the hospital wing doors they heard shouting inside so they stopped and listened.

"I don't care if she is still sick and needs to rest she will take the NEWTS." Came a voice that Sirius recognized as Alexis's father.

"Mr. Macnair my job is to insure that a sick or injured student is brought back to full health before I release them back into the school environment." Madame Pomfery's voice rang through with stern protectiveness.

"She will take those tests or you will be looking for a new job!"

"She will only take those tests if she is…"

"Madame Pomfery?" came a weak voice, "I will take the tests I'll be fine."

"Fine, since Alexis has agreed I will agree but if she is still sick she will be housing here where I can monitor her and I will assign a student to watch her during the times I will not be there."

"Deal." Said Mr. Macnair. James, Sirius, and Lily looked at each other and hid behind a statue as they heard footsteps get closer to the doors. The doors opened and Mr. Macnair walked through with an evil smirk on his face. As he disappeared through the hallways James, Sirius, and Lily came out from behind the statue and went into the hospital wing.

"Mr. Black!" Madame Pomfery shouted as she saw Sirius, James and Lily walked into the hospital wing. "Just the person I wanted to see, come with me for a moment." Sirius looked at Alexis and shrugged following Madame Pomfery into her office. James and Lily walked over to Alexis's bed and Lily hugged her before she returned to where James was standing at the end of her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" James asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me play if you knew." Alexis said her voice sounding even weaker than it did in the hallway.

"No I wouldn't, I would have…"

"Don't lie to me James, I know you to well for you to be able to do that." Alexis said with more strength.

"Fine! Did anyone else know?" Alexis was about to shake her head when…

"I did!" Lily said.

"Me too!" said Sirius as he walked over to Alexis and hugged her before pulling up a chair next to her bed.

"And you let her do this?" James said astonished.

"She promised she'd go to Madame Pomfery after the game." Lily said.

"Is that why you let her do it Sirius?" James asked causing Alexis to look at him with curiosity.

"Partially but it was more of that was her last game of quidditch at Hogwarts no quidditch player who was in their right mind would want to miss any game let alone their last one." Sirius said while crossing his arms. "Surely you can understand that, captain." A smirk formed on Sirius's face making Alexis start to laugh, which turned into a coughing attack.


	5. A New Beginning

**For those who were a little confused Alexis got sick from falling into a freezing cold lake.**

**

* * *

**

Lily and James sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and Lily broke out her notes. She looked at James for a moment noticing he wasn't taking out notes.

"Aren't you going to review? The first NEWT is directly after breakfast." Lily said as she read through all her notes.

"No because I have retained all that I possibly could last night and if I went over anything more I will forget everything." James replied causing Lily to smile and shake her head.

"Hey guys!" came a weak voice. Lily and James looked up to see Sirius helping Alexis sit down at the table.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Worse then ever." Alexis replied. "Stupid bloody parents making me take a stressful bloody test when I'm incredibly bloody ill." She muttered loudly as Sirius filled her goblet with pumpkin juice. "Hey Lily, can I look over your notes?" Lily nodded handing them over as Sirius started filling her plate with food.

"I thought that Sirius wasn't allowed to fill your plate, Alexis." James said with a smirk. Alexis looked up from the notes Lily had given her and glared at him.

"Be quite! I'm ill and weak not to mention stressed about this stupid bloody test because my bloody magic is not bloody working properly!"

"What?" Lily said.

"She tried to do lumos but she ended up making Madame Pomfery's hat turn pink and fly across the room." Sirius said as Alexis leaned on his shoulder. "You should try and eat love."

"The last thing I tried to eat I vomited up within the hour and I'd rather be able to take my test then be stuck in the bathroom."

"Then drink the pumpkin juice but I will be making you eat something today." Sirius said with a worried and concerned tone. "You haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Sirius is right you should really…"

"Lily I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it but I really need to concentrate." Alexis said as she buried her head in the notes.

"Wait how come you told me to be quiet and not him?" Lily asked pointing at Sirius.

"Because I can tune him out and completely ignore him, I can't do that with you." Sirius got a look of shock on his face as he looked at Lily and she was laughing. He looked at Alexis, who was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Liar!" Sirius shouted.

"Yeah I am but I meant it as a general term not individually." Alexis said. Sirius grabbed the notes from her and gave her the goblet.

"You'll get the notes back once you finish two full goblets of pumpkin juice!" Alexis glared at him and started drinking her juice, "And you finish most of the food on your plate!" Alexis continued to glare when she started to cough. Once she was done coughing she finished up her juice and tried to start eating while Sirius filled up her goblet again.

"Did Madame Pomfery say it was okay for her to eat?" James asked.

"Yeah in fact she told me that if Alexis refused to eat then I was to force feed her. I think this works just as well." Sirius smiled as Alexis looked at him with a glare as she put some food in her mouth. Once she had finished with the bite Sirius leaned over and kissed her cheek causing her to give him a sad smile. "What's wrong?"

"I miss kissing you!" Alexis said before letting her head fall onto the table next to her plate. "Ow!" Sirius rubbed her back and leaned down and whispered in her ear. She turned her head and smiled nodding slightly.

"Well sweetie you really shouldn't kiss him until you atleast start getting better." Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily we'll be fine." Sirius said with a glint in his eyes.

"If you get sick Sirius you can't blame her or anyone else but yourself." Lily said sternly.

"I know." Sirius said as the bell rang. Alexis tried to get up but once she got onto her feet her knees gave out. Sirius caught her before she hit the ground. "James can you hold her for a second?" James nodded and gently grabbed Alexis around the waist as Sirius turned around. James lifted Alexis up so she could get on to Sirius's back.

"Thanks James!" Alexis said as he and Lily started walking along side of Sirius, who held up the notes to Alexis. Alexis grabbed the notes and read quickly as all the 7th years walked towards the potions classroom. Once they got there they looked at where they were all sitting.

"James since you're sitting behind her can you keep an eye on her?" Sirius asked and James nodded. So Sirius lowered her down where James steadied her before she could fall. He put her arm over his shoulder and basically carried her to her seat where he helped her sit.

"Thank you again James." Alexis said as she took out her quill and ink from her cloak pocket. The door opened and McGonagall came into the room carrying a bottle. She walked over to Alexis and put it on her desk and started whispering in her ear causing her to nod slowly. McGonagall stood up straight and patted her shoulder. McGonagall walked over to where Sirius was sitting and also whispered in his ear causing him to nod and look over at Alexis. McGonagall walked up to the front of the classroom and turned to address the room.

"Professor Slughorn had something he had to deal with so I will be supervising these NEWTS." She explained. "Now you will take the written test and then you will each be given a potion that you will need to identify and then make an antidote for." She waved her wand and a bunch of papers flew to each desk. "You may begin." As time went by James noticed that Alexis basically drank from the bottle every five minutes. "Quills down." McGonagall said as she waved her wand and the papers flew towards her, and cauldrons floated swiftly to each desk and landed gracefully in front of the students. "You will now begin to identify and make an antidote for the potion in front of you." She walked to the desk as the students started identifying the potion. Alexis wrote something down on her spare scroll and then slowly stood up drawing the eyes of McGonagall, Lily, James, and Sirius. She took a deep breath and walked shakily towards the ingredients cabinet. Once she was there she gathered what she needed and walked back to her desk. As she sat down she took a big gulp from the bottle on her desk and then continued on with her potion. Sometime later Alexis got up again and brought a vial to McGonagall. "What was your potion?" She asked.

"Love Potion." Alexis said back softly. McGonagall nodded and gestured for her to go back to her seat after she took the vial and wrote something down. Soon everyone was done and McGonagall dismissed them all. Alexis got up and walked over to Sirius with James right behind her watching her like a hawk.

"Hey love, are you feeling better?" Alexis shook her head and grabbed Sirius's arm to steady herself. "Come on lets go to the Great Hall and get something to eat." Sirius led the way with Alexis trailing somewhat behind him.

"Sirius?" Sirius turned around and looked at Alexis, who looked like she was about to pass out. So Sirius went over to her quickly and put his arms around her just as her legs gave out.

"Maybe you should just go back to the hospital wing." Alexis shook her head.

"No charms is after lunch." Alexis said grasping at Sirius's arms.

"Yeah but the stress of the tests is making you worse." Sirius said he could see the fear growing in her eyes.

"I can't not take the NEWTS, Sirius. My parents… my dad will beat me until I bleed to death and he is already going to punish me for dating you, and being all of your guys's friend. I don't want to give him another reason to beat me." Alexis cried as tears slowly ran down her face.

"Hey it's okay." Sirius said as pulled her close and let her cry in his chest. "I promise nothing will happen to you."

"We should probably get to the Great Hall before all the food is gone." Lily said watching Alexis with sympathy.

Professor Flitwick walked into the room and the door shut behind him. He walked over to Alexis's desk and put a bottle on it.

"Ms. Macnair, are you going to do the practical?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going to try." She said back, and Professor Flitwick nodded and walked to the front of the class.

"Alright class you will take the written test and then you will wait for your name to be called and you will go into the room and perform all the charms you can in the allotted time." He waved his wand and the test papers flew to everyone's desk and the test begun.

After all the test had been collected an hour and a half later Professor Flitwick walked over to Sirius and asked him to stay after his test to be on hand if anything happened to Alexis during her test.

"I was going to anyway Professor. I actually don't think she should be taking the NEWTS but she won't listen to me." Sirius replied quietly and Professor Flitwick nodded walking to the back of the room.

"Alright we will begin the practical with Mr. Black." Sirius followed Professor Flitwick out of the other room and into a spare classroom.

A few minutes later Sirius reappeared and told the next person to go into the room as he went to sit next to Alexis, who was trying her hardest to levitate a quill will no such luck.

"Love, you need to relax." Sirius said and Alexis looked at him with disbelief.

"Relax, how on earth do you expect me to relax? I can't even levitate a quill and we learned that in first year." Sirius noticed her face was very pale and she was shaking vigorously. He pulled her into his lap and held her close to him, as Lily left to do her practical.

"Shhh you'll be fine, I promise." He whispered. She gripped his shirt as she tried to calm herself down but like she failed with magic she failed calming herself down. Sirius got and idea and decided to risk it. And as Remus was going in to the room Sirius took Alexis's chin in his hand and turned her face towards him and kissed her gently. He immediately felt her body's tension vanish and as he pulled away her name was called. Her eyes got wide and she started breathing faster with the fear of failing. Sirius helped her up and practically carried her to the room and set her in a chair that was preset for her. He left the room and waited just outside. Inside the room Alexis gulped and raised her wand then the world went completely black.

As Sirius left the room with Alexis in his arms the judges spoke.

"If she was so sick then why make herself worse by taking a very stressful test?" one of the judges asked Professor Flitwick and McGonagall.

"Her parents." Professor McGonagall said. "She thinks that we teachers don't know but her parents, mostly her father, beat her every time she does something below their expectation. And her father basically ordered her in the hospital wing to take the NEWTS even if she was sick and her fear of being beaten made her agree with him." The judges looked at one another with shock.

"How does she do in school normally?" another judge asked.

"Well she is the second top student in her class under Ms. Evans. And on her OWLS she got all Os." McGonagall said.

"I have an idea." Said the second judge. "What if we used her average grade from all her grades at Hogwarts for each NEWT score?" The rest of the judges nodded. "But since we are making an exception you must tell her to tell everyone that she retook them." The two teachers nodded with smiles on their faces.

As the tests went on Alexis was on strict bed rest where she was under a sleeping potion most of the time so she could get her rest. And soon the tests were over, which found Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus by the lake all in their swimsuits lounging around under the tree.

"I wish Alexis was here." Sirius sighed causing everyone to nod in agreement. "Oh well she wouldn't want us to be moping around like this." He got up and walked onto the dock and to the edge where he stared at the water. Soon he heard quiet footsteps running behind him on the dock he was about to turn around and see who it was but before he could he was pushed into the water. As he surfaced he looked at the dock and saw Alexis sitting on the edge on the dock laughing. He looked at the others and they all had looks of shock on their faces. "What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" he asked.

"I was released, she said I was cured and I am all better." Alexis said as she got up. "So I left the hospital wing and saw you guys down here from the window and used my wand to accio my swimsuit came down here after changing in the bathroom. And I saw you standing at the edge and I couldn't resist." She took a breath and dove in the water coming up right in front of Sirius.

"I missed you." He said as he pulled her closer to him, she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

"I missed you too." She said as they parted.

"GERONIMO!" Someone jumped into the water right next to them splashing them with a decent sized wave. A couple seconds later James surfaced with a giant grin on his face. "What? It was getting to hot out there." Sirius and Alexis rolled their eyes and swam to shore and went over to sit next to Lily and the others. Sometime later Sirius dragged Alexis up and started to pull her to the lake again claiming it was too hot.

"Well isn't this a sight." Alexis froze her mind immediately recognized that voice belonging to the man who raped her. Sirius saw the fear in her eyes and understood why she had that fear. Rage formed in his eyes and Alexis grabbed his arm so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You want to know what a sight is Malfoy? How about you raping a defenseless girl in the middle of a hallway?" Sirius started to charge Malfoy but Alexis had a firm grip on his arm. "Alex let me go."

"No Sirius, he is not worth it." Alexis turned him towards her and touched his cheek. "Please." Sirius gave in and pulled her up to the castle leaving Malfoy's taunting behind. He pulled her up to the Gryffindor Common Room and then up the boy's dormitories. As soon as the door shut Sirius let her go and she went to his bed and turn to sit on it but before she could Sirius stepped in front of her and put his hands on her arms.

"Why?" Sirius asked looking into his eyes.

"Why what?" Alexis asked, Sirius gave her a pointed look. "Why did I stop you?" He nodded. "Because I have moved on and I don't want to see you go to Azkaban for the rest of your life for killing him… I don't think I could take seeing you in a cage." Sirius looked at her for a second then he leaned down and passionately pressed his lips to hers. As they parted Alexis smiled and ran her hands up and down his chest. "Sirius? How much do you love me?"

"More then life itself." He said without hesitation.

"Then prove it to me."

"Are you sure?" Alexis nodded and smiled even wider then before. He grinned grabbing her hand, "This is going to be special. I promise." Alexis took her shoes off and climbed into the bed, and Sirius followed behind her, he closed the curtain and cast a silencing spell around them. The minute he turned back to face her, her lips landed on his. Sirius was surprised, but quickly caught up by pushing her mouth open wider. Within seconds his tongue was pushing against hers making them both drift away from the world. His hands moved slowly to the hem of her shirt. Alexis's breath hitched as he kissed down her neck. He sucked slightly on her collarbone as his hands caressed her stomach. His fingers drew small circles around her belly button making it just about impossible for her to breath. Finally his hands grabbed both sides of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Sirius pecked her lips slightly before going down to kiss even lower along her chest. Suddenly her bra was in his way as well so he removed it. For the first time in Alexis's life she was sitting completely bare-chested in front of a guy and not blushing about it. In fact she felt rather comfortable. Wanting to know if he'd feel the same she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled upward. Alexis struggled as she tried to get it off, but Sirius helped and it soon joined her shirt. While she was admiring Sirius's chest his hand slowly came up cupped her left breast making her gasp. Within the next second his mouth closed down over it bring an even heavenlier feeling to Alexis's body. His hands moved slowly to her shorts undoing the button. He pushed them down and off her feet before letting his hands run all over her legs. Alexis shivered as his hands reached the top. Acting on human instincts she pulled his mouth to hers to devourer it in a kiss. Her hands moved to his pants wanting him to be at the same level of nudity as she was. She undid the button and they met the same fate her shorts had. Sirius pulled her closer and rolled his hips into hers making a heavenly friction. Alexis gasped immediately wanting more. Surprising herself and Sirius she removed his boxers before he removed her knickers. He grinned at her, and removed her knickers. "I love you, Alex." Sirius whispered in her ear hovering just above her.

"I love you too." Alexis replied and with that said he came down slowly filling her full. She met Sirius's eyes. As if reading her mind, he began to move up and down in at a slow pace. As the pace quickened so did their breaths. Alexis moaned loudly letting Sirius know he was doing things perfect. She felt herself explode and tumbled downward. It took a few more up-downs for Sirius to follow, but soon he was mumbling Alexis's name as pleasure took over the both of them.


	6. You Saved Me

Sirius rolled on to his back with his breath still heavy and a smile painted on his face. He turned his head toward Alexis, who was also breathing heavily with a similar grin.

"Bloody Hell!" Alexis said once she caught her breath. Sirius chuckled and turned his body towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That was not what I expected for my first… well what was supposed to be my first time." Sirius saw sadness wash over her eyes briefly before she turned her head toward him with a grin on her face and kissed him gently on the lips.

XXX

A couple days later it was time for their graduation and Alexis woke in Sirius's arms. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she looked at Sirius's peaceful face as he slept on and she smiled brushing the hair from his face. His arm pulled her closer to him so there was no room to fit even the thinnest piece of parchment. Alexis smiled at this reaction and kissed his cheek pulling him from the last of his dream.

"No," Sirius grumbled turning so his face was underneath Alexis's, buried in her hair. "Too early."

"Sirius it's graduation day." Alexis said all cheer diminishing from her voice and face.

"So," Sirius replied into her hair. "You don't sound very happy about it so why wake me up?"

"Do you remember what happens at Graduation?" Alexis asked sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah Dumbledore talks, we graduate, Dumbledore talks, we celebrate, Dumbledore talks, and then we all go ho-… oh." Sirius sat up and looked at her back.

"We go home or at least you do, I on the other hand go to hell." Alexis said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "This is what I have been dreading most about Hogwarts. I got so used to the paradise that we have here, sure I had to go home every break and get beaten, but I would always get to come back. Now I don't even get something to look forward to except the day you keep telling me will come." She turned around and looked at him. "The day you rescue me from that hell hole is the day I will finally be free. Sirius…" Alexis crawled over to him and straddled his lap tears pouring down her face as she put her hand on his cheek. "Please don't wait to long I'm afraid the last couple of times I saw my father I made him more mad then I should have. I don't know how long I'll be able to survive."

"I won't wait long, I promise that as soon as James and I get home we will start making a plan to get you out and we'll ask everyone we know and trust to help. I know you don't like to think they do, but the teachers know what your dad does and they don't like it. No one who knows and loves you likes it and they all… we all want to do something to stop it." Alexis nodded as his speech ended and rested her head on his shoulder as she let herself calm down. "Why don't you grab Lily, cause I know she spent the night with James, and go get ready and we'll meet you down there?" Alexis nodded and pulled back the curtains of Sirius's bed and walked over to James's, where you could hear giggling and sighing.

"Break it up you two it's time to get up and ready." Alexis said loud and clear.

"Why?" Lily groaned.

"Umm how about cause we're graduating and then leaving Hogwarts forever?" Alexis said as her sadness seeped into her voice. Then after a moments pause the curtains flew open and Lily jumped up opening her arms to Alexis, who shook her head and walked out the door. Lily stared at the door for a moment in disbelief.

"She always accepts my hugs!" She said in exasperation.

"Yeah normally Lily, but remember today she is leaving her safe haven for what she believes is forever she's scared out of her mind that she won't live past the summer." Said Sirius as he quickly wrote something down on a piece of parchment. "Oh by the way you, James, Remus, and I are going to have a powwow at James's after Graduation."

"About what?" Asked James tiredly.

"About getting her out of there!" Sirius said with determination, "Oh and Remus can you copy this for all her teachers plus Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Madame Pomfery?" Sirius asked handing him the parchment he was writing on seconds ago.

"Definitely." Remus said with a smile. Lily gave James a kiss and went to follow Alexis to the girls dorms. Lily walked into the dorm and looked around for Alexis, not spotting her. She noticed that Alexis's shower things were missing from the end of her bed. So Lily grab her own things and went to the bathroom to start getting ready for Graduation. As she went into the bathroom she saw Alexis slip into the shower.

"You know that Sirius has already started planning your rescue, correct?"

"Really? That was really fast." Alexis responded quietly.

"Yeah it's really happening, he loves you and wants you to live and be happy especially if that means with him." Alexis was silent after that so Lily continued with her shower. They both got out of the shower and as Lily dried her hair Alexis went back into the room and got dressed leaving her hair wet. Soon Alexis was fully dressed and ready for graduation so she grabbed her robe and went down the stairs to the common room. Sirius was already there talking quietly with James and Remus. She walked over to him, not caring what they were talking about, put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. The boys had stopped talking at seeing her walking towards them and Sirius returned her embrace. Sirius nodded to Remus and gestured towards the portrait hole with his head. Remus nodded and walked out of the common room with a bunch of papers in his hand. James had sat down in one of the chairs near the fire waiting for Lily to walk down the stairs.

"Are you going to tell me your rescue plans or do I have to be left out?" Alexis asked quietly so only Sirius could hear her.

"It would be best if you didn't know so if your dad used legimens on you he would be in the dark." Alexis nodded. "I can tell you though that you can expect us before the week is up."

"Us?" Alexis asked looking up at him pulling away slightly.

"You'd be surprised at how many people know what your dad does and want to help you." He said with a wink.

"Just please promise me you won't get hurt." She pleaded.

"I promise." Sirius said as he held her close to him put his face in the crook of her neck.

Soon they all found themselves sitting outside waiting to be called up to the stage to receive their diplomas. Sirius was called up and he walk up to the stage and shook hands with Dumbledore and the rest of his professors as well as Madame Pomfery. After he exited the stage Alexis found that the time flew by, that is until her name was called. It all felt as if someone had slowed time down so that one second felt like a minute. As she walked up to the stage she felt several pairs of eyes following every step she made, including the two pairs that were most likely glaring, her parents. She accepted her diploma and shook all of her professors hands like every student before her, Except for when she got to Madame Pomfery she gave her a large hug.

"Thank you for helping me." Alexis whispered as she let go. Madame Pomfery smiled, her eyes starting to glisten with tears.

"No need to thank me my dear, you are well worth it." She whispered back. Alexis smiled sadly.

"I wish every one I knew thought that." She muttered as she slowly walked off the stage and over to where her friends were sitting. As the ceremony went on Sirius stuck by Alexis's side until her parents came and grabbed her arm pulling her away so they could aparate to the place she called hell. She looked back at Sirius and he winked making her give him a small smile as she disappeared down the hill towards the gate to Hogwarts. Mrs Potter came to Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry my dear, we will get her out of there. Now back to the house, we have some plotting to do." Sirius nodded at her as they to made their way to the gate to aparate home. Once they all arrived at the Potter home James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, everyone else that wanted to help stood in the ballroom and plotted a way to rescue Alexis. Three hours later their plotting was done and Sirius was wondering how Alexis was fairing and hoping to god that her parents weren't hurting her too much.

Meanwhile as Alexis and her parents arrived home Mr Macnair pushed her through the doorway she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground.

"Such a disappointment." Mr Macnair stated as he walked around Alexis circling her slowly. "We had such high hopes for you and yet you get sorted into Gryffindor then you make friends with a mud blood, then you start dating a blood traitor, who also happens to be a runway and to top it all off you refuse to get the mark, an honor in our society." Alexis watched him with caution. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore I am Seventeen, technically and adult in our world, I get to make my own decisions and I have decided that I don't want to live here any more." She gets up and starts walking to the door when, the door slams shut, and a locking sound is made.

"You may think you can make your own choices but you are my daughter and if I see you unfit to live on your own I can prevent you from leaving like now." Mr Macnair stomped over to his daughter and grabbed her arm and pulled her into another room off of the entryway. "This is your new room now." Alexis looked around and finally recognized the room it was the room the dark lord himself used to torture people he wanted dead or information from. She gulped and looked back at her father shaking her head slowly. He glared at her and brought his hand back and then forward slapping her face hard enough to cause her to cry out and fall to the ground. Alexis clutched her face trying to ease the pain, as he grabbed her hair forcing her onto her feet. "Since you don't listen to me and my punishment seem to do nothing I have asked a friend of mine to help guide you into the right direction." As he said this, a man she had never seen before walked out of the shadows. "Ah Mr. Black this is the girl that has decided your son is the best choice for her."

"How many times have I told you Macnair that he is no longer my son?" Mr. Black said with a sneer. "She is very pretty." He said looking her up and down making Alexis have flash backs of what Lucius had done to her.

"Well I will leave you to your work." Mr. Macnair gave and evil smirk as he turned and quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

"It seems we have been left alone my dear." Mr. Black started to walk closer to her making her back away for every step he took forward. "Now let me show you what a real man is like." He lunged at her and she ran away from him but he caught her legs making her fall to the ground. He rolled her over and started tearing off her clothes as she screamed bloody murder to empty ears. She tried fighting him off but he would smack her or bite her hard enough to draw blood. Still she never gave up and she never would until she was dead.

A week later the plan was set in motion. Sirius and James walked over to the group that was hiding behind some bushes. They bent down so they would not be seen by the residence of the Macnair household.

"We did a counting spell on the house and there was four adults in there." James said. "That is one more then we planned."

"That alright if Alexis is in good enough condition she will help us." McGonagall said. "Even if not there is more then enough of us to stop four adults."

"Shall we get going?" Sirius said anxiously. McGonagall nodded and they moved to their positions James and Sirius were with Mad Eye Moody going to the front door the rest found other ways to get into the house. James went up to the door and rang the doorbell while Sirius and Moody got ready to stun. The door was opened by, Mrs. Macnair and Sirius instantly sent a silent stunning spell causing her to fall to the ground. But before her body could hit the floor and make a sound James caught her and laid her gently on the ground. Suddenly they heard a scream from a room off the entry.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" Alexis's voice resonated through out the room right before something was thrown into the door so hard that the door broke and fell to reveal Alexis covered in blood and bruises. And her attacker looked at her before looking up at his son.

"Well what do you know? My ex son came to rescue his lover, how romantic." Mr. Black grab Alexis by the hair and pulled her towards him so her back was pressed against his front. Sirius gripped his wand harder trying to control his urge to kill his father. Alexis looked at Sirius with longing eyes and Sirius noticed that a fear that had once been suppressed was now back in full force. His eyes narrowed as he figured out what his father had done to Alexis. "You know Sirius I now see why you have always like her. She's feisty, strong, and has a wonderful body." He went to touch her chest but Alexis had enough of him she swung her head back nailing him in the nose. Mr. Black was shocked and let her go so she turned around and kneed him in the groin area. He fell onto the ground with pain and Alexis limped over to Sirius and once he wrapped his arms around her she fainted. James stunned Mr. Black as Sirius lifted Alexis into his arms and the rest of the group ran into the area.

"We stunned Mr. Macnair but we couldn't find Alexis any where." Lily said walking into the room before she saw Alexis. "BLOODY HELL, what happened to her?" Lily ran over to Alexis and Sirius.

"My father happened." Sirius said "Mrs. Potter your going to have to do a rape test." Mrs. Potter nodded sadly and there were several gasps in the group. They left the house and went to their respective houses expect for Lily and Madame Pomfery, who went with Sirius, Alexis, and the Potters. Once they were at the Potter Manor Sirius immediately took Alexis up to his room and laid her down in his bed.

"Sirius wouldn't it be better for her to be in a separate room for a while?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"She won't stay, every night she will end up in Sirius's bed just like the last time she was raped." Lily said before Sirius could answer. "He is her safe place, she doesn't feel completely safe unless she is with him." Mrs. Potter nodded and started healing Alexis along with Madame Pomfery. Finally they asked everyone to leave the room while they healed her wounds from the rape. Once they were all done with the healing they let everyone back in and they sat around Alexis waiting for her to wake up. An hour later Sirius was the only one left in the room along with Madame Pomfery cause Lily, and the Potters had gone to resume planning Lily and James's wedding. Madame Pomfery walked out of the room for a second as Sirius started to space out Alexis started to stir, he quickly snapped out of it and went to her bed side.

"Where am l?" Alexis asked weakly as she opened her eyes.

"At James's house, don't worry it's unplottable they will never find you here." Sirius said in a gentle voice. "I'm going to grab Madame Pomfery cause she wanted to tell you something." Alexis nodded and Sirius walked out of the room for a second and then came back with Madame Pomfery right on his heels.

"Now what I am going to tell you has nothing to done with what happened while you were at your parent's house." Alexis and Sirius looked at each other confused. "The event that brought on this occurrence happened somewhere after the exams were finished if my calculations are correct, which is why I haven't asked Sirius to leave." Alexis started to look shocked whereas Sirius continued to have a confused face. "You are about two weeks pregnant."

"She's what?" Sirius yelled and walked backwards so his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor.

"I'll let you two talk or take this in or maybe even both." Madame Pomfery said as she snuck out the door.

"Sirius?" Alexis asked. Sirius looked up at her with a shocked look. "I'm s-"

"Don't you dare!" Sirius demanded as he slowly stood. "Don't you dare apologize for something that I had just as much part in as you. In fact it could be considered my fault because I knew about the charm I've done it before, you…" He trailed off when he looked at Alexis again. She was looking at him with longing and fear in her eyes. He walked over to the bed and climbed in next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"I feel like this is a good thing yet I'm also scared that I'm not ready or that I'll be a horrible mother." Alexis whispered. "You're going to be a wonderful father, that is if you wanted to keep it."

"Of course I do, and don't worry you'll be a wonderful mother." Sirius said causing her to smile and hug him around his waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the door swung open causing Alexis to jump and hide her head in Sirius's chest. Lily burst in with James following behind her.

"Madame Pomfery told us she was awake." Lily said as she stopped at the end of the bed.

"Yes she is." Sirius said and Alexis moved her head to face Lily. Lily slowly walked to Alexis's other side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked hesitantly. Alexis looked at Lily for a second before she looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap. "I mean besides the fact that you were… you know."

"Yeah I know." Alexis said quietly. "I'm… I'm…" She looked at Sirius and he shrugged as if saying 'it's up to you'. "Lily, I'm 2 weeks pregnant." Lily got a horrified look on her face before she thought for a minute.

"Is it yours?" she asked Sirius. He nodded in reply causing James and Lily to exchange a look with each other. "Are you keeping it?" Both Sirius and Alexis nodded with a smile on their faces.

"Well then congratulations!" James said heading towards Sirius giving him a man hug while Lily gave Alexis a hug as well. Alexis held on tightly to Lily needed the comfort from her friend.

"I missed you a lot Lily." Alexis said putting her head in the crook of Lily's neck and Lily just held her as the boys watched quietly. "I was so afraid that I would be stuck in that room and eventually killed when they finally got sick of punishing me or when the punished me too much." Sirius rubbed her back, Lily held her as she started to cry.

"Shhhh it's okay your safe now." Lily said comforting her softly. "We won't let them anywhere near you ever again."

XXXXXXXX

A month later Alexis found out that her parents finally gave up in searching for her, so she was now able to go out to stores and help Lily shop for her wedding dress and even trying on Brides maid dresses as she was announced the maid of honor by Lily. They walked through Diagon Alley towards Madame Malkin's to choose dress designs and get measured for them. As they walked through the door of the shop they were greeted by Madame Malkin herself.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans, Miss Macnair… I have laid out the bridal dress books on the table and while your looking at those I will get to measuring." She said with a large smile on her face. "I remember when I was measuring you and young Mr. Potter for your first year school robes, you've grown up so much since then… Miss Macnair I will measure you first." As she measured Alexis, Lily looked through the maid of honor dresses.

"Do you have anything that would be loose around the midriff area?" Lily asked Madame looked at the book she was looking at and thought for a second.

"Yes but why would she need it? She has a wonderful figure." She inquired looking at Alexis. Alexis looked down at her stomach and rested her hand there looking back up at the Madame as if asking silently not to make her say it. "Oh you need not say more your actions say everything. And don't worry I have some perfect dress designs that will be loose but not so loose that is screams it."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Alexis said with relief in her eyes. Madame Malkin smiled and finished her measurements on Alexis and started on Lily. Once she was finished she helped the girls look at the designs that she thought was best for their figures. Both Alexis and Lily found dress designs they both liked and went back to the Potter Manor.

XXXXX

A couple weeks later everyone at the Manor was getting ready for the wedding, which would be happening in half a weeks time. Alexis and Sirius also had something else to be excited about, since they were going to their first doctors appointment at St Mungos for the baby. They floo'd to the Hospital and followed the signs to the Maternity area.

"Hi we have an appointment with Healer Cooper." Sirius said to the receptionist at the front of the Maternity section.

"Well hello there what might you be here for today?" The receptionist asked in a flirty way completely ignoring Alexis. Sirius looked at the Receptionist with raised eyebrows.

"Wow really? Healer Cooper specializes in Pregnancies am I correct?" The receptionist nodded. "And WE are here to see her, so what on earth made you think that I am one single and two not wanting to be with my Fiancé." Sirius put his arm around Alexis as if to make a statement. Alexis quickly caught on to the fact that he was calling her his fiancé to make the receptionist back off so she played along. So she raised her eyebrow at the receptionist glaring slightly. The receptionist looked astonished that her flirting didn't work and ducked her head as she grabbed a folder and went in back.

"It will be just a moment." The receptionist said just before the door closed.

"Fiancé huh?" Alexis asked Sirius looking smug. Sirius looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Well she was being a slut and it was the fastest way to make her back off." Sirius said

"Oh so you don't want to marry me?" Alexis said with tears filling her eyes.

"NO! No I do, its just… wait a minute… this is the hormones isn't." Sirius said forming a smile on his face.

"I'll show you hormones you bloody git!" Alexis grumbled as she hit him repeatedly wherever she could reach. As she was hitting him a women came out of the doors with a folder in her hands and looked on with amusment.

"Alexis Macnair." The Healer said softly but still with enough authority to cause Alexis to stop hitting Sirius and look over at her. "Are you ready to go in for your appointment?" Alexis nodded. "Alright then my name is Hailey Cooper and I will be your Healer for this Pregnancy." Alexis and Sirius followed her into a room and they started up with the examination.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the day of the wedding came and Lily and Alexis were in a room, on the opposite side of the mansion as the boys, getting ready. Alexis was doing Lily's hair and make up as someone knocked on the door. Alexis looked up at the door and sighed heavily as she walked over to open it.

"State your name and business." Alexis said before she even considered opening the door.

"Sirius to see how you're doing?"

"Is James with you?"

"Maybe." Alexis knew that meant yes.

"I'm fine, go away." Alexis walked back to Lily to finish her hair and makeup ignoring the pleas of Sirius and James. When Alexis was finished they switched spots and Lily did Alexis's hair and makeup. Shortly they were both getting into their dresses and doing finishing touches on everything.

Mrs. Potter knocked and opened the door causing Lily to jump behind a screen just incase it was James.

"Girls it's time." Mrs Potter said with a smile on her face as she saw both Alexis and Lily. "You both are so beautiful my boys are so luck to be getting two lovely smart beauties." She said as she started to tear up. Lily and Alexis smiled at each other before they went to go hug Mrs. Potter.

Before Lily could even blink, or so it felt like to her, she was walking down the isle and towards James, the love of her life. And as she was walking down that isle she thought of many things like why didn't she give him a chance sooner? Or what if he had changed his mind? Then all of a sudden he was right in front of her taking her hand smiling widely. She knew that even though she didn't give him a chance sooner that they were going to be very, very happy.

It felt to Lily and James like time was moving at lightning speed and in no time at all they were husband and wife and James was kissing his newly made wife. They walked back down the isle holding hands as Alexis, Sirius, Remus and Jasmine followed. As they were about to receive their first congratulations from their guests Jasmine spoke.

"Hey Lily do you mind if I cut out early I have this meeting at work my boss signed me up for."

"But it's a Saturday and my wedding can't your boss cut a little leeway for just this one day?" Lily asked, Alexis glared at Jasmine as she shook her head.

"No I'd be dead if I missed this one sorry." Jasmine hugged Lily and ran out the double doors.

"Well that was very unlike her." Lily mumbled.

"She has changed Lily and this time its not for good." Alexis whispered back. Lily nodded and put on a smile for her guests but inside she was wondering what happened to their friend and what made her change.

Lily's worries did not last long however cause soon she was swept into the joyousness of being a newly wed and was dancing on the dance floor with her new husband.

Everyone had a wonderful time dancing and dining that time flew by incredible fast. It was now time for the bouquet and the garter to be thrown. So first all the single, or unmarried, women stood in a group as Lily turned around so her back was facing them. She bent low and threw the bouquet into the air behind her. In front of her she could see James smiling and Sirius forming a look of success while looking behind her. She turned around and saw that Alexis had caught the bouquet and was looking at Sirius with a giant smile on her face. Lily smiled at the two and stepped back as James stepped forward. While the women were leaving the area and the men were coming Alexis walked by Sirius.

"Your turn laddy." She said causing him to smile.

"You can count on it" He replied. "No one dances with my girl but me." Sirius took position and Alexis stood next to Lily. James flung the Garter into the crowd of men and it looked like almost every guy was trying to get that garter but in the end Sirius came out on top just like he promised.

"Well Sirius go on and dance with your woman!" James said loudly so he could be heard over the noise. Sirius nodded with a serious look on his face and grabbed Alexis's hand and walked her onto the dance floor. Alexis relaxed into his arms never wanting him to let her go as the song played a slow tune. To soon for Alexis, Sirius pulled away, she was about to protest when she saw that he was on his knee.

"I am not doing this because you're pregnant, I am doing this because I love you and I could never see another day of my life with out you in it. So Alexis Evera Macnair, will you marry me?" By now the entire congregation had stopped and watched Lily and James with excited looks on their faces and Mrs. Potter tearing up.

"Yes, Yes I will." Alexis said without any hesitation. Sirius stood up put the ring on her finger and picked her up spinning her around in a circle kissing her as he put her on the ground. " I love you Sirius!"

"I love you too."


End file.
